List of NCIS: Ottawa characters
This is an overview of regular and recurring characters on the TV series NCIS: Ottawa. Overview Main characters K.C. Raiden K.C. Raiden (portrayed by Pete Dickson) is a 26 year old NCIS Special Agent and the Agent second in Charge of the NCIS Centre of Tier 1 Operations team stationed in Ottawa, reporting directly to Special Agent in Charge Dwayne Pride. He is friends with G. Callen from NCIS: Los Angeles and Kono Kalakaua from Hawaii Five-0. He was introduced in the series's backdoor pilot, “Red Check" from NCIS. Raiden once served with his good friend Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who now works at the NCIS Headquarters located in the Washington Navy Yard. He specializes in deep undercover work. In addition to English, Raiden is fluent in at least six other languages: Spanish, Polish, Russian, German (with an English accent, which is claimed to be Austrian), Italian (with a Northern accent), and French. Raiden had a horrible/troubled past. He lived in 12 foster homes, but the one he stayed in most was with a Romanian girl. It is revealed in “Unknown Identity" that he is called “K.C" not because he dislikes his first name, but because he does not actually know what it stands for, as the Foster care system never told him. At the end of "Red Check", Raiden was almost killed in a fly-by-shooting. Raiden and the team later realized (in the first season episode "Return back") that his shooting was related to a mission Raiden took part in against the Russian Mob, as a DEA agent three years earlier. In the first season finale "Raiden, K.C.", Raiden tracked down a man named Justin Prowler (née Raiden) who initially claims to be his older brother, but then admits his real name is actually Cameron Neil, and that he was friends with the real Justin Raiden when they lived in an orphanage together. The real Justin had died at the age of 12, when the two friends sneaked out at night to play in the nearby river and Justin was swept away in an accident. When Cameron returned, he slept in Justin's bed, and the authorities there never realized what had happened. When Justin's body was found a month later, she was buried under Cameron's name as the authorities didn't know any better. Raiden later goes to visit his brother's grave, and finds flowers and a recent note left "For my Sweet son, forever always in my Heart". Rob Knight Rob Knight (portrayed by Samuel Vincent) is a former U.S. Army Ranger (retired with the rank of Chief Warrant Officer Five from Bravo Two Seven out of Washington, D.C.) working as a Senior NCIS agent. He is tough and great friends with K.C. Raiden and Sai Harrison, and very curious about Raiden's past. Rob still lives by the Army Ranger Code of Honor (ARCH). He calls Raiden “K.C” most of the time unlike the others who rarely refer to him as K.C. In the episode "Unhappy Holiday seasons", it is revealed that Rob's father sent him to millitary school at age 15 and was dissapointed when his son joined the Rangers instead of the Marine Corps. He called his father at the end of the episode. Awards and decorations The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Chief Warrant Officer Knight. | |} Sai Harrison Sai Harrison (portrayed by Matt Hill) is a former Navy SEAL (retired with the rank of Second Lieutenant (E-8) from SEAL Team Seven out of Coronado, CA) who was born in Montreal, and moved to Colorado at age 20. He then moved back to Canada in Ottawa. He is friends with Raiden and Rob, and, like Rob, is very curious about Raiden’s past. He still lives by the Navy SEAL code of conduct, and has a strong sense of honour. Like Rob, He also refers to Raiden as K.C. almost all the time. He is friends with former U.S. Navy SEALs Senior Chief Petty Officer Sam Hanna from NCIS: Los Angeles and Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett from Hawaii Five-0, and one can assume their SEAL Teams worked together as they were both stationed in Coronado while on the service. Awards and decorations The following are the medals and service awards fictionally worn by Second Lieutenant Harrison. |valign="top" | |} Sandra Philips Sandra "Sandy" Philips (portrayed by Chelsey M. Reist) is a Junior Field Agent. She used to live in Montreal, Quebec before moving to Ottawa later on. She is the group's sniper specialist. Like K.C. Raiden, Rob Knight, Sai Harrison, Dwayne Pride, Christopher LaSalle, Meredith Brody, Matt Gray, and Julie "Starr" Alma, "Sandy" was first introduced in the backdoor pilot "Red Check" from NCIS. Ryan Cole Ryan Cole (portrayed by Joel Kinnaman) is a former marine and a Senior NCIS agent. He is the group's hand-to-hand combat specialist. Born and raised in Ottawa, Ryan was raised by an abusive father, Dylan Cole, who would regularly beat him, his identical twin brother James and his mother. When he was 14, Dylan was arrested and he was separated from James. When he was 18, Ryan joined the Marine Corps to escape his past. During a tour, he stumbled upon his commanding officer raping an afghan girl, so Ryan killed him to save the girl. Dwayne Cassius Pride Dwayne Cassius "King" Pride (portrayed by Scott Bakula), a native from New Orleans and former Jefferson Parish deputy sheriff, is an NCIS Special Agent in Charge attached to the CT1O Ottawa office. He is also a long-time friend of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the main character of NCIS; both were part of a group of NCIS agents known as the "Fed Five" who gained fame for apprehending Spencer Hanlon, aka "The Privileged Killer". years, the Privileged Killer was erroneously believed to be Victor Lourde, who had been framed by a member of the "Fed Five," Dan MacClain. When MacClain is murdered, the teams discover his frame-up and the reason for it. Their investigation leads them to the Hanlon father and son. He was initially assigned to the Marine Corps Support Facility in Algiers, Louisiana.episode "Billy And The Kid" He and his now-estranged wife Linda used to live in the Lower Garden District. His daughter, Laurel, is a music major at Louisiana State University. In "Chasing Ghosts" and "Le Carnivale de la Mort", it is revealed that Pride's father, Cassius (Stacy Keach), is incarcerated in the Gretna Correctional Facility. As of the beginning of season two, Dwayne and Linda officially divorced. With the money Dwayne got from selling their home he paid for Dr. Wade's assistant Danny's college, Laurel's college, a place for his father (if he makes parole), as well as buying a fixer-upper bar. Pride has the second highest arrest record in the history of Jefferson Parish's Sheriffs Office."Foreign Affairs", Season 2 Episode 5 In season four, Pride personally recruits Agent Gregorio to his team. In the season two episode, "C., A.", It is revelaed that Pride had a sister named Marie-Ann, who died from drowning, and that he went to Los Angeles to find her, only he ended up rescuing Amy instead. Christopher LaSalle Christopher LaSalle (Lucas Black) is a senior NCIS Special Agent. He is also a native of Alabama. LaSalle was first a detective out of the New Orleans Police Department's Fifth District at the time of Hurricane Katrina and then spent seven years on the NOPD vice squad. He attended the University of Alabama, graduating magna cum laude with a 3.7 GPA. While in college he played the school mascot Big Al. He lives in the French Quarter. He has an older brother Cade"Love Hurts", Season 1 Episode 8 who has bipolar disorder"Stolen Valor", Season 1 Episode 10 and an unnamed sister. He has received multiple commendations for his work at the New Orleans children's hospital. During the first season, he begins a romantic relationship with his High School sweetheart Savannah, though she is later murdered. After this, LaSalle begins sleeping with numerous women, leaving the team concerned for his well-being. In season 4, LaSalle believes he has fathered a child, though the child is later revealed not to be his. Meredith "Merri" Brody Meredith Brody (Zoe McLellan) is a senior NCIS Special Agent. During NCIS season eleven, she transferred to Pride's team from the Chicago field office. She has a background in interrogation and claims to have a black belt in aikido. She is a graduate of Michigan State University and had a twin sister, Emily Ann Brody, who was murdered. Brody was the youngest Special Agent in the history of NCIS Midwest. During the second season, Brody is alerted to the real circumstances behind her sister's death, and working with Sebastian, she arrests the killer. At the end of season two, Brody begins a relationship with a Homeland Security Agent named Russo, who is revealed to be corrupt. Though Brody kills Russo, she resigns from NCIS after beginning to doubt her own abilities. Her resignation leads to an FBI investigation into the team, who are later cleared of all corruption charges at the behest of her replacement, Gregorio. Amy Callen Amy Callen (portrayed by Camille Sullivan) is a Field Agent in the NCIS Center of Tier 1 Operations Team stationed in Ottawa. She suffers from amnesia, having no memories of her childhood. During season 1, Amy didn't know her last name as it was only addressed as "C". In the season 2 episode "C. A.", it is revealed that her last name is Callen and that Pride rescued her from drowning at the age of 11. She later learns she is G. Callen's older sister and calls him in the end of the episode. Amy is the group professional lip reader. Sebastian Lund Sebastian Lund (portrayed by Rob Kerkovich) is Dr. Wade's lab assistant and a forensic scientist. Dr. Loretta Wade Dr. Loretta Wade (portrayed by C. C. H. Pounder) is the Medical Examiner of Jefferson Parish whose office is contracted by NCIS for autopsies and forensics. She is a graduate of Harvard University and moved down to Ottawa after completing medical school. Matt Gray Matt Gray (portrayed by Kirby Morrow) is an intelligence analyst and NCIS technical operator for the Centre of Tier 1 Operations. He often takes calls from Director Leon Vance (Rocky Carroll) at NCIS Headquarters in Washington, D.C. He has worked with Abby Sciuto, a main character from the original NCIS, and Eric Beale, a main from the spin-off, NCIS: Los Angeles, and has grown quite fond of them with the three having a strong friendship. Cagily Bradford Cagily Bradford (portrayed by Lalainia Lindbjerg) is Matt's partner as an NCIS analyst. Introduced as a recurring character in the season two episode "Pizza Delivery", Cagily joined the main cast as of episode 2.11 "Just Down". Julie "Starr" Alma Julie "Starr" Alma (portrayed by Angel Spark) is an operational psychologist working with NCIS, stationed in Ottawa, introduced in the series' backdoor pilot, “Red Check" from NCIS. Julie's specialty is psychology, and she holds both a Master's degree and Ph.D. in the field. She is friends with operational psychologist Nate Getz from NCIS: Los Angeles. She observes surveillance tapes and watches/handles interrogations in order to make a psychological profile. She is also responsible for performing periodic psychological evaluations of the NCIS OSP personnel and to provide ongoing monitoring of their mental health. She is afraid of disobeying orders from Dwayne Pride and finds him creepy. Angel Spark was credited as a main cast member during season one, but her character was downgraded to recurring at the start of season two. In his future appearances, Spark was credited as a Special Guest Star. Donavan Vince Donavan "Dove" Vince (portrayed by Travis Milne) was the newest rookie agent of the team. He was introduced in the episode "Unknown Identity" and was originally partnered with Amy C. Dove is a native from Montreal, Quebec. Dove's field of study has not been disclosed, although he has demonstrated on several occasions advanced skills with computers and electronics, and it has been stated that he "makes a pretty good geek for a field agent". As of season one, both of Dove's parents are still alive. Dove disappeared in the episode "Winter Zivas 2014" (although his team does not realize this until the following episode "Stolen"), and was finally found in the episode "Found you, Friend". It was revealed that he had been captured by professional kidnappers hired by Islamic militants and held hostage in the hope of facilitating a prisoner exchange. Although Raiden, Rob, Sai, Amy, Pride, and LaSalle found him, they were caught in gunfire with the terrorist. While pin down on the roof, Dove took gunshot fire that was suppose to hit Sai. Despite Rob and Sai's best to stop the bleeding, Dove died as soon as possible, leaving the entire team devastated. His role in the team was later taken over by Detective Jet Haro. The season one episode "Winter Zivas 2014" was the last to credit Travis Milne as a main cast member. He was later credited as a guest star in the season one episode "Found you, Friend", also his final appearance on the show. Recurring characters Leon Vance Leon Vance (portrayed by Rocky Carroll) is the Director of NCIS. He lives in Washington, D.C., and is a regular character on NCIS while also making regular guest appearances on NCIS: Ottawa usually through video-conferences as well as making a few personal appearances at the CT1O. Nick Greatheart Nick Greatheart (portrayed by Paul Dobson) is an NCIS agent introduced in the back-door pilot from NCIS. He first appeared in NCIS: Otawa as a recurring character in the episode "Pushback". Ziva David Other characters Donald "Ducky" Mallard Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard (portrayed by David McCallum) is NCIS's Chief Medical Examiner, assigned to NCIS Headquarters at the Washington Navy Yard, and an acquaintance of Dr. Wade. Anthony DiNozzo Anthony DiNozzo (portrayed by Michael Weatherly) is a Senior Special Agent assigned to the D.C. Headquarters Major Case Response Team who came to Ottawa to assist in an investigation involving the plague because of his previous exposure in the NCIS episode "SWAK". Leroy Jethro Gibbs Leroy Jethro Gibbs (portrayed by Mark Harmon) is the D.C. Major Case Response Team Special Agent in Charge and a friend of Pride. Abby Sciuto Abby Sciuto (portrayed by Pauley Perrette) is NCIS's Forensic Specialist, also assigned to NCIS Headquarters at the Washington Navy Yard, and a friend of Pride. Tobias Fornell Tobias C. Fornell (portrayed by Joe Spano), is a senior FBI Special Agent based in Washington, D.C. and a friend of both Gibbs and Pride. He came to Ottawa to assist in investigating the kidnapping of a murdered Marine's wife. References Category:NCIS Agents